Alex Zorgen
|path = Abductor Unclassified Killer Proxy Killer Rapist |mo = See below |victims = 1 killed 1 abducted and raped 8 hostages 50+ killed by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Brian Howe Uncredited actor |appearance = "X" |last = "The Hunt" }} "You know what's so great about the Internet? It's therapy for sick minds. Before, you thought you were alone, but now...one click and you realize you've got a family." Alex Zorgen is a rapist and the leader of a human trafficking ring. He appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Little is known about Alex, other than he decided to start a human trafficking ring catering to serial killers and other like-minded criminals. During or before 1993, he started the ring, employing one of his first victims, a woman named Donna Mangold, to help him manage it. He raped and tortured her repeatedly, eventually causing her to develop Stockholm syndrome after years of captivity. She gave birth to his son, which they named Kyle, and when he became of age, Alex employed him to assist him in managing the ring as well. Season Ten X Alex was first seen driving a van also containing Donna and Kyle in the southwestern U.S. They approach a female jogger, who Donna asks for directions. When the woman gets close enough, Kyle leaps out of the van and drags her into the van, to which Alex drives off. He then puts the same woman up on his auction website, where a client spots her photo and decides to purchase her when she is open for bidding. The Hunt Modus Operandi See section on the Human Trafficking Ring article Profile No official profile of Alex was made by the BAU, as they were focused on the ring as a whole. However, he was briefly described as the leader and broker of the ring who is a master manipulator capable of putting on an innocent facade and has managed to find the perfect cover for his crimes: his clients. During his interrogation, he was described as a sexually diverse thrill-seeker. Known Victims *Unspecified date and location in 1993: Donna Mangold *At least fifty unnamed victims, all abducted in unspecified dates and locations and sold to clients who later murdered them. Known ones are: **2008: ***February 8: B. Cork ***April 3: P. Perkins ***May 11: B. Hatchett ***July 20: M. Kuljuis ***August 12: J. Geary ***August 19: S. Marshall ***August 25: M. Aubery ***November 8: J. Whit ***November 9: R. Buffonlino ***November 14: J. Van Over **2009: ***February 3: L. Gaffney ***February 7: O. Ly ***May 3: K. Ksarris ***June 27: D. Barfield ***July 20: J. Ryan ***October 1: R. La Porte ***October 14: K. Veo **2010: ***February 9: R. Henson ***April 17: T. Joy ***June 22: H. Alexander ***July 5: J. Lee ***July 10: M. Bruner ***July 19: P. Phung ***August 1: R. Thompson ***September 17: H. Tarrizzo ***October 17: V. Harrison ***October 18: J. Marie **2011: ***January 11: D. Davidson ***January 20: N. Dudzak ***February 28: R. Schueuerman ***June 8: ****T. Hill ****A. Seeger ***June 9: F. Levy ***July 18: G. Datton ***December 15: R. Rosett ***December 27: G. Sack **2012: ***April 24: D. Dreyer ***June 3: V. Jeffereds ***July 30: H. Alridge: ***November 16: R. Luchow **2013: ***January 23: J. Beattle ***March 7: V. Ruskin ***April 27: T. Baseman ***June 9: C. Pittman ***November 9: D. Jewell **2014: ***April 13: R. Young ***May 6: J. Yarner ***June 20: D. Johnson ***July 8: T. Briggs ***November 16: I. Woolf *Unspecified dates: **Riverside, California: Kim Eakle **Modesto, California: Eileen Banks **Oakton, Virginia: Three unnamed women **Unspecified locations: Two unnamed women *2014: **Late September, San Diego, California: Angie Stanton **October 2, southwestern U.S.: Unnamed woman *May 1, 2015: **Washington, D.C.: Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis : ***Meg Callahan ***Markayla Davis **Oakton, Virginia: Kyle Zorgen Notes *Alex is similar to a few unsubs in the show's past: **John Curtis, a.k.a. "The Replicator", a serial killer who appeared throughout Season Eight. Like Curtis, Alex's crimes spanned throughout the season he appeared in and he was particularly antagonistic towards a new member of the BAU. **Lucy. Both were the leaders of human trafficking rings who abducted someone related to investigators closing in on their criminal enterprises (Lucy abducted an FBI agent assisting SSA Andi Swann, while Alex abducted Kate's daughter). **Jason Clark Battle, a serial killer who appeared in Season Three. Both stalked members of the BAU in some way and launched some sort of personal attack against them after they began independent investigations into their crimes (although Battle attacked Garcia directly while Alex chose to psychologically torture Kate by abducting Meg). Appearances *Season Ten **X **The Hunt Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Proxy Killers Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rapists